A Weekend to Remember
by Mary Moreno
Summary: Many things can happen in just one weekend! Jeff has to prepare for some shocking news. . .


**This is my first story! hope you like it! Not so good at writing but wanted to share it anyway.**

**I do not own Glee, Niff, Nick, Jeff, or Blaine :(**

* * *

><p><em>Is there anybody going to listen to my story<em>

_All about the girl who came to stay?_

_She's the kind of girl you want so much_

_It makes you sorry_

_Still you don´t regret a single day_

_Ah girl! girl!_

Jude was singing with Nick's, Jeff's and Blaine's background voices. Across the Universe was their favorite movie ever and it was Friday, movie night. After singing a couple more Beatle songs some strange sound in Blaine's pocket took the boys attention from the screen.

"It's Kurt" he said living the room. He came back two minutes later. "He's just arriving and wants me to meet him at the entrance. Is there any problem if I Ieave you alone?" That last word made Nick's body shivered and his face blushed. He didn't know why, staying alone with his best friend was supposed to be normal. But something in the way Blaine said it made it sound odd.

"No, of course there is no problem. Go" Jeff said interrupting Nick's thoughts. The brunette agreed too.

"Oh thanks. Sorry for the movie, hope we can see it again some other day" he left leaving the two boys completely alone.

They got back into the movie saying nothing. Except for the songs that continued to play the room was very quiet making Nick felt uncomfortable. Why was he feeling that way, so awkward? No answer came to him.

Jeff from the other side knew something was bothering Nick. After a long time he had learned how to read that sweet hazel eyes. Every time Nick felt nervous he got that sad look. But how was he going to ask if there was something wrong. Jeff knew him too well; Nick was the kind of person that hides his problems from everyone. Not even him, his best friend, could have the slightest opportunity.

Nick began to feel extremely sleepy. The week had been so stressful, making him feel so tired. His eyelids were so heavy his eyes slowly began to close. At first he tried hard not to fall asleep but finally he gave up.

Suddenly Jeff felt something hit his shoulder; it was Nick's head. He was sleeping and snoring in a way he found so adorable. He tried no to move until the movie ended. Then he started shaking Nick´s arm in order to wake him up. "Nick wake up, the movie is over".

Nick felt something shaking his arm, but he didn't move. It was until a soft voice said his name right in his ear. He recognized it as Jeff´s, so he opened his eyes and immediately straightened up as he realized he was resting on his friend.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to. . . . I just . . . . I feel like an. . . ."

"It's ok. You were tired"

Nick didn't say anything more because he knew his friend wouldn't let him. His heart was beating so fast he thought it will come out of his chest. Too much confusion running through his head and to make it worst he had to wake up leaning on his best friend shoulder. His heart knew he wanted to stay there, feeling Jeff's warm body and inhaling that particular scent he has. But his brain reminded him it would be strange for Jeff and even for him. What would he think?

"Why don't we go to bed? I'm tired too" again Jeff interrupted Nick's thoughts.

"Sure…" the brunette tried to sound calmed.

Jeff began to undress. First he took off his blazer leaving it on one of the chairs. Then his tie, putting it on top of his blazer. That was a sequence he did every night with no importance, but for Nick that night was different. He sat on the edge of his bed when he noticed his friend taking off his shirt. It was the first time he paid attention to his perfect bare chest. It was so beautiful. Those ripped abs began to turn him on. Nick licked his lip but he was caught by Jeff staring strangely at him.

"Can I help you?" the blonde sounded confused.

"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts"

Again Jeff thought Nick was acting weird. That there was still something bothering him, but once again he remained silent.

As soon as they turn off the lights Jeff fall asleep. Nick on the contrary stayed awaked thinking. Why was he feeling that way? Why was his friend presence making him so nervous? Was he starting to look at Jeff in a different way? Of course that was it, now all made sense. The strange feelings in the stomach, the heartbeat accelerating. Everything was clear now. But why now? Why after many years of friendship he had to realized that. . . . yes. . . he was going to say it. . . . he was in love with his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope you liked it! :P next chapter soon...<strong>


End file.
